


When you reach the end, do it over again

by Lindwurm



Category: The A-Team (TV), The A-Team - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-14
Updated: 2011-05-14
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:07:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2409512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lindwurm/pseuds/Lindwurm





	When you reach the end, do it over again

…Пек не столько сел в машину сам, сколько его туда запихнули, и потому он не смог сохранить равновесие. Декер взял его за плечо и помог усесться как следует. С руками, скованными за спиной, Пеку должно было быть не слишком удобно, но виду он не подавал. Это недолго, - с непонятным самому себе злорадством подумал Декер. Машина тронулась с места. Только тогда Пек искоса посмотрел на него.  
\- Я бы сказал вам спасибо, полковник, - легко начал он, - если бы это не по вашей милости я очутился в столь неудобном положении. Неужели было необходимо…  
Декер так и не снял руку с его плеча, и теперь сжал посильнее.  
\- Ладно, ладно, - поморщился Пек. – Вам, конечно, виднее, но учтите, что я буду жаловаться на столь грубое обращение.  
\- В любое время, - сказал Декер. – В любое время после суда. У тебя будет сколько угодно времени, чтобы строчить свои жалобы. Если, конечно, не попадешь под высшую меру.  
Торжество росло в нем с каждой секундой. План увенчался успехом, Пек был рядом, в наручниках, беспомощный и обеспокоенный. Всю его браваду Декер видел насквозь. Конечно, Пек сейчас прикидывает пути спасения, думает, не придут ли ему на помощь его приятели, и не удастся ли заговорить Декеру зубы.  
Но в этот раз у него не было ни единого шанса.  
\- В этот раз у тебя нет шансов, - сказал ему Декер. – Как только Смит кинется к тебе на помощь, мы возьмем его так же, как и тебя. На этот раз все пойдет по моему плану.  
\- Надежда умирает последней, - возразил Пек. – Я бы не говорил «гоп», пока Ганнибал на свободе, а не перед трибуналом. Да и тогда чем черт не шутит… А ведь надо не только арестовать его, но и доставить на место, а потом дождаться суда… столько хлопот, полковник, я вам не завидую.  
Сочувствие в голосе Пека было почти естественным. Но сколько бы он ни насмехался, сейчас именно Декер владел ситуацией. И мог позволить себе и благодушие, и любопытство.  
\- Вы все еще зовете Смита Ганнибалом? – спросил он. Машина свернула за угол, и Пек качнулся к окну. На этот раз Декер не стал его удерживать.  
Пек неловко пожал плечами.  
\- Почему бы и нет. Ему подходит. В конце концов, полковник, не надо недооценивать Ганнибала. Вы все время на этом попадаетесь, неужели вам еще не надоело?  
\- Ты что, даешь мне советы? – Декер был близок к тому, чтобы взаправду удивиться. В своем желании использовать любую возможность, несмотря на явное преимущество противника, Пек был в самом деле забавен.  
Вообще-то Декер почти отдавал должное сообразительности Пека. При более удачном стечении обстоятельств из него мог бы выйти хороший военный, но все испортил Смит. Вот уж кто был полностью и бесповоротно безнадежен. С другой стороны, если бы Пек был по-настоящему сообразителен, в первую очередь он не стал бы связываться с Ганнибалом.  
Ведь так?..  
Какое-то движение привлекло его внимание. Декер, не раздумывая, схватил Пека за предплечья и развернул к окну.  
Так и есть. Декер потянул наручники выше, Пек согнулся пополам, и Декер смог беспрепятственно вынуть разогнутую скрепку у него из пальцев. Пек сдавленно ахнул – кажется, Декер перестарался, - и в голове у полковника что-то перемкнуло.  
\- Останови машину, - бросил он сержанту за рулем. Декеру опять везло: участок трассы между двумя городками был пуст. – А теперь иди прогуляйся. Я разберусь.  
Водителя как ветром сдуло. Декер довольно ухмыльнулся.  
\- Я не спрашиваю, почему тебя зовут Красавчиком, - его голос почему-то звучал ниже, чем обычно. – Тебе подходит.  
Пек – Красавчик – ничего не ответил. Декер медленно отпустил его, Красавчик выпрямился и уставился в окно. На щеках у него горели красные пятна.  
Декер демонстративно повертел скрепку в пальцах. – Ты правда думал, что у тебя получится?  
Красавчик упорно смотрел в сторону. Декер сунул скрепку в нагрудный карман, поймал его за подбородок и силой повернул к себе.  
\- На меня смотреть! Где твое знание устава, лейтенант?  
Красавчик вздрогнул… и поднял глаза.  
В этот момент Декер понял две вещи: во-первых, этот смитов джаз, кажется, заразен; а во-вторых, ему уже не остановиться, потому что он был тут хищником, а Пек – добычей, и они оба это понимали.  
\- Ты можешь получить ее обратно, - тихо сказал Декер. Вот теперь внимание Красавчика было приковано к нему крепче, чем наручниками. Декер отпустил его подбородок и пригладил встрепанные волосы, смутно изумляясь тому, каким естественным получился жест.  
\- Полковник, это уже слишком, - точно так же тихо ответил Красавчик, но даже не пошевелился, не отодвинулся ни на дюйм. В его взгляде Декер не нашел отвращения, только страх – и хищник в нем рванулся вперед. Он запустил пальцы в волосы Красавчика, потянул – и да! – тот послушно откинул голову и издал звук, подозрительно похожий на стон.  
У Декера пересохло во рту.  
\- Скрепка, - сказал он. – И я отвернусь. Никто ничего не…  
Это последнее, видимо, и решило дело, потому что Красавчик закрыл глаза и обмяк на сиденье, сдаваясь окончательно. Декер взял его за плечи и встряхнул.  
\- Нет уж, ты… иди сюда. Вот так.  
Втащить Красавчика к себе на колени оказалось не самым легким делом, потому что тот почти не помогал. Наручники мешали, Декер подцепил пальцем цепочку и потянул от себя, пока Красавчик не зашипел сквозь зубы.  
Декера бросало то в жар, то в холод, голова кружилась, и происходящее казалось всего только красочным сном. Он рванул пекову рубашку, и пуговицы полетели в разные стороны. Декер знал, что Пек хорошо сложен, но одно дело знать, другое – беспрепятственно чувствовать вот так, и кончиками пальцев, и всей ладонью, и по старому шраму на ребрах.  
Красавчик уткнулся ему в плечо, его дыхание влажным теплом проходило сквозь ткань летней формы. Он то и дело вздрагивал, но молчал, пока Декер шарил по его бокам и спине, пока вытаскивал рубашку из брюк и неловко расстегивал ремень одной рукой. У самого Декера стояло так, что Красавчик не мог не почувствовать – но молчал все равно. Возможно, это самое мудрое решение, попробовал бы он прокомментировать, мелькнуло в голове у Декера. Он снова сцапал Красавчика за загривок, заставил поднять голову, наощупь ткнулся в губы.  
Не поцелуй, а катастрофа.  
Красавчик простонал ему в рот, прямо посреди поцелуя, раскрываясь, прижимаясь теснее. Декер с трудом протиснул руку между ними, с третьей попытки расстегнул собственные штаны, и –  
Теперь он не мог бы точно сказать, кто тут охотник, кто добыча. Красавчик терся об него так, что было некогда дух перевести, некогда открыть глаза. Декер вцепился в наручники, как в соломинку, подтянул Красавчика ближе и выше. Красавчик ткнулся ему в шею, начал вылизывать короткими движениями, и Декер шумно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Видел бы кто – подумал он, - видел бы Смит, и что бы сказал!  
\- Видел бы твой Ганнибал, - сказал он в ухо Красавчику, - Но ведь он не узнает, верно?  
Красавчик вскинул голову. Глаза у него были темные и злые, но взгляд не в фокусе. Декер сощурился от удовольствия: рубашка Красавчика сползла с плеч, руки стянуты за спиной, а еще Декер наконец увидел собственную руку, обхватывающую их обоих.  
Он чуть повернул запястье, ускорил ритм, и Красавчик дернулся навстречу. Еще немного, еще совсем…  
\- Неужто тебя раньше никогда… так? – задыхаясь, спросил он. Красавчик не ответил, только прикрыл глаза, но откуда-то Декер знал, что угодил в самую точку. Какой бы бурной ни была биография лейтенанта Пека, с ним действительно никогда так не…  
Декер снова поймал цепочку наручников, дернул так, что браслеты, наверное, врезались до крови. Красавчик выгнулся, пытаясь сохранить равновесие, закусил губы – а потом Декер видит все как в замедленной съемке: лицо у Красавчика становится совсем юным и беспомощным, он хватает ртом воздух, весь напрягается, - и Декер тоже не может больше терпеть.  
Ка-та-стро-фа.

Скрепка не понадобилась – Декер открыл наручники своим ключом.  
Они приводят себя в порядок, не глядя друг на друга. Красавчик неодобрительно дергает нитки на месте оторванных пуговиц. Декер безуспешно пытается разгладить измятые брюки.  
Наконец Красавчик откашливается и спрашивает:  
\- Как ты объяснишь мой побег?  
Декер криво усмехается:  
\- Команда А отличается редкой изобретательностью.  
Красавчик растирает запястья, берется за ручку двери и только тогда поднимает голову и смотрит на Декера.  
\- Я это запомню, полковник.  
Декер не понимает, это угроза, констатация факта или…  
\- Лучше забудь, - советует он.  
Красавчик медлит, потом быстро кивает, выбирается из машины и перебегает через дорогу. На той стороне густые заросли какого-то кустарника, затеряться в которых проще простого.  
Декер считает до десяти, высовывается наружу сам и зовет незадачливого сержанта, честя его на все корки.  
Если до конца года ему удастся засадить Команду А за решетку, он тоже забудет.  
Если нет…  
Времени еще много.


End file.
